


Brought to by Tumblr and Electricgurl

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Series: Tumblr-parttimewriter [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Dollhouse, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Parent John, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Homophobia, Hunters & Hunting, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Randomness, School, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Dean Winchester, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, hunters school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my short posts or replies that are based in fandom worlds, tags will be added as stories are added.  Rating is set at the moment warnings given if this changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate

It had been an accident, the best one he had ever had or ever would have but an accident all the same. His car had refused to start, he had been unable to get a cab and just made the subway. He was rushing to make his way across the street towards his work, he had been use to a grey wash across the land, but three seconds after running into a taller man he saw his first colour, a deep shinning emerald green, the eyes of his soul mate.

“Hello, I’m Castiel,” he stated and the other man grinned back at him, freckles pulling across the bridge of his nose.

“Dean Winchester, anyone else tell you that you have a killer pair of baby blues?”

“No,”Cas said tipping his head to the side, confused at the statement.

“Good.”

 

FIN

[LINK TO POST](http://kawkawzombie.tumblr.com/post/82768303512/7mins-in-heaven-w-dean-heathyr-in-a-world)


	2. Night Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "in addition to cute and cuddly dean nuzzling a pillow im also making this gif work for abo!verse and omega!dean scenting his pillow when he gets home at the end of a stressful day because it smells like security and comfort and he can finally be at ease in his own space "

Dean took a deep breath as soon as he pulled his car into the garage, home smelt normal, welcoming and he smiled softly. He knew dinner would be ready soon and the family would expect him at the table but he had to feel normal. Thankfully his mother seemed to understand this, he smiled as he walked by waving to her and moving into his room, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath from his room, it was relaxing and comforting, there had been wave after wave of alphas this evening and he just wanted to sink into his bed and forget all the temptation. His heat approached and he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. None of them really made his body scream about mating but he would soon need to. He growled his frustration to the empty room and tossed himself on the bed, pulling his jacket off then pulled his pillow close to his face, this was better. This he could focus on and forget everything else. He took another deep breath, yes this was needed and now he could face his family for supper.


	3. 100 Post Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To celebrate reaching 100 posts I am celebrating with a random collection of supernatural moments. Look at the tags for full list but there we be crossover, maybe smut and probably m/m and f/f. I hope something sparks a longer story, if so I’d love a link to see it!"

**1)**

 Dean wasn’t sure how he had arrived in this city but he could almost taste the wrongness on the air. He knew he wasn’t in his time, that much was clear by the lack of roads or buildings not made if wood.

**2)**

Cas watched as the humans move his charge room from room, Dean was clearly under a spell as he just followed along almost in a childish manner, at least until they place him in a large reclining chair then he was someone new. Always someone different and never Dean as he should have been. There was one thing that Cas did know, this wouldn’t go on.

**3)**

One kiss, it didn’t really mean anything, it was just lips touching. Breaths mixing, and tensions rising. One kiss and everything changed, a man and an angel and the world turned upside down because of one simple single love filled kiss.

**4)**

“Dean” the Doctor greeted as he took a seat to the left of the hunter, he could feel the pain from the younger man and knew that there was nothing he could do. “It will get easier,” he tried to offer comfort and their eyes meet finally, the Green eyes of the hunter briming with tears.

"They are both gone, I’m completely alone." Dean’s grief clear in his voice. The doctor reached over and squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Never alone Dean, you could never be alone. I won’t let it happen "

**5)**

“I will help, please calm yourself Dean.” Cass tried to remain calm as he spoke to his friend, but his own worry was laced in his normal tone. 

" I feel like I’m on fire, please Cass, please!" Dean moaned twisting in the chair his eyes pleading with the Angel.

"Strip for me Dean, I promised I would help," Cass sighed as the human quickly took off every layer he was wearing.

" thank you, thank you."

" shhh, I have you. " he leaned in and placed a soft kiss in his forehead, " all is safe. "

That is all for now, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Hogwarts School of Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LInk in story to expand on.

Charles hadn’t been sure what he was signing up for when his parents advised him he had two choices. Either attend the newest school or be home schooled, and while he hated the thought of a private school, as soon as he had the list of supplies he was a little more interested. It didn’t seem that this school year would be like any other, so when he found himself getting off the bus outside a town in the middle of no where he as sure that this was his parents just disposing of him for the time being.

It hadn’t been the first time they would create something to keep him business, it was the fact that there were other students also kicking around that made him realize that this was for real and going to happen. The shotgun sounding made it sink in a little more.

“Time to fall in!”He heard a female voice call from around the house and he dropped his bag by the other assorted bags and made his way around the back. There were about forty teens in total gathered around in lines that formed almost military groupings.Then closer to him, was another about fifteen teens clearly not sure what they should be doing the female blew a whistle and the crowd became silent.

“Welcome to Hunting day one. My name is Charlie and I’m just a friendly face, you are all to do a lap around the property and fall in for dinner where you will meet your teachers for the year. Last one in has to serve dinner, which means you y’all don’t eat ill the last one is in.” She blew the whistle and then the group started its hussle.

“See ya soon!” She called with a chuckle as she walked into the house and out of sight for the time being. Charles shook his head, man this was going to be interesting.

 

tbc????? or let it die?

 

[link to what started this](http://kawkawzombie.tumblr.com/post/80036744072/gallifrey-feels-winjennster-acceptance)


	5. Imagine Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "imagine being tortured for months by angels trying to find cas, and Sam and dean rescuing you and taking care of you as you recover from nightmares and panic attacks in the bunker."

The plan had been perfect, right up to the second that it had been a shit-show. You, Cass and the boys had figured out every second that needed to be planned. It was going to work then a demon decided to think for itself for once and everything had gone to shit. Licking your lips you twist hearing noise that isn’t humans screaming in pain for the first time in months and you know that its them.

They have finally found you, they are coming and you are save. It still takes way too long for the boys to find you, and you probably enjoying slitting the demons throat a little too much but no one is going to complain. They take you home and no one talks about the fact that Cass isn’t there and that Dean refuses to look you in the eye. Something is happening but you are not important enough to tell so you sit silently in the back seat of the car.

Time flies and before you now is a new home base is in front of you and you are being pushed down some stairs and into a small room that is yours now and damn if you didn’t know what the fuck all this means but does it really matter. You curl up after a shower in what is now you bed and thank fuck that you are with the boys this time and not the demons. It was almost three hours later that you wake all four people in the bunker with your screams and its another six hours before Dean, Sam, Kevin and yourself watch enough Star Wars to pass back into sleep.

END


	6. Hunter Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See link in chapter.

Dean didn’t really have time to think about the people that came in and out of his store. It was a grocery store, the people had needs and he offered it to them. It was simple enough, Dean had a few people he hired, mostly those he could stand to be around and that was all he needed.

There were a few folks that Dean had learned their names over the years for the the fact they were in here so often, but it was a shock for him one night when he was locking up that he would see the only one that he had ever looked twice at hold a knife to his throat. He could feel the edge digging into his skin he closed his eyes knowing he had already sent everyone else home. He was alone and about to die over who knew what.

"Not even going to defend yourself?" came a deep voice that he wished he could have heard under a different scenario. One that wasn’t a life threatening one, Dean wanted to shake his head, not sure if his voice would work or not and finally forced himself to speak.

"I have not done anything that I should have to do so for,"he wasn’t sure what he was going for but he sensed a little crazy.

 

[LINK](http://kawkawzombie.tumblr.com/post/79942153959/so-i-had-planned-to-go-and-write-this-myself-but-i)


	7. Swapped Vessels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n AU where the vessels are switched and dean says yes to lucifer and sam says yes to michael
> 
> someone write/draw/make this happen PLEASE

Dean is watching the cartoon Devil on a plane when he hears the first whispered secrets from Lucifer himself. He tries to not think about it, that it means nothing. They land and he keeps that thought in his head when they run into Bobby, and he can taste it on the air that something wasn’t right. When he proves to be a demon, well it sucked and was twice as worse when “Meg” came in the door.

“Don’t really get the boss’ but I’m not paid to ask questions.” Blackness was the only thing Dean was given. When he woke he knew that he wasn’t in the hotel, nor was he alone. The room was cold and he shivered as he rubbed his chained hands over his upper arms.

“Forgot to pay the power bill?” he asked wishing to hear the voice of the second person in the room. He didn’t so much hear the answer as felt it pass through him.

“I tend to bring a chill about, now Dean we do not have long your angel friend and brother,” the last word was spat out in almost rage, “will be along very soon.” He finished without pause or thinking about it. “And we have a lot to speak about, the first I must ask you to think about, is what do you see happening in this world? The last is what do you want to happen in this world.”


	8. Past Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean remembers. Start of what I might make into a small series, unsure what the point is. Just wanted to write.

Dean had just turned seventeen and he realized that it wasn't just females that made his head turn, it had't been something that shocked him, he knew that it wasn't the physical form that always made him pay attention.However now it wasn't just a pair of nice tits and and sweet eyes weren't the only thing that made his pants tighten of late. No he found that a nice ass and muscled chest was doing just as well.

He had been confused but it wasn't like he could look this up or ask around, but his father knew something was off. It wasn't a problem until John followed Dean to the bar one night and caught his so call research first hand. The was the first night that John hit Dean in anger, it was the first night Dean didn't return to the hotel to sleep, and it was the first morning that Sammy had to go and find Dean before they left town. It was the first time that Sam comforted his older brother, and told him everything would be okay.

It was the start of a new life, and Sam could only hope to offer enough protect his brother and give him a choice in his life unlike his father would. There was one other first that happened that week, it was the first time that John left the car with Sam and Dean when he left for the hunt. Too bad he couldn't offer a sorry.


	9. Just Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random and had five minutes before break ended...

Breath, deep breath in. You can do it. Just close your eyes and take a step. One step, just the single small step. But it’s not so small when it will change your entire life, claiming what is yours and what you are isn’t always as easy as believed.

Good daughter, bad son. Horrible mother, fantastic father. Who gets to label what and who you are? Why do they get the right to label you as anything. Gay, straight, bi, Queer,black, white, yellow, brown. Who the fuck really cares…too many.

So I remain silent as it is less painful than taking that first step forward.


End file.
